1974 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Recreation)
The 1974 Atlantic Hurricane Season began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis is possible during any time of the year. The 1974 Atlantic Season was slightly below average in terms of storms, with 11 depressions forming, all 11 of those becoming tropical storms, 6 of them becoming hurricanes and only 2 becoming major hurricanes, those being Giselle and Hope. The first storm of the season was Hurricane Amelia; peaking at category 2 intensity as it followed a classic Cape-Verde track, but managed to break out of the trance and made landfall in central New Jersey. The last storm of the season was Hurricane Kerry, also peaking at category 2 intensity as it followed another classic Cape Verde track. The most notable storms of the season were Hurricane Amelia, Tropical Storm Danielle, Hurricane Giselle, Hurricane Hope, Tropical Storm Jonia and Hurricane Kerry. These six were the only ones that made landfall, the rest stayed out to sea. Season Summary June & July On May 31, a depression formed, however this was not documented until June 1, so therefore it will belong in this summary. The depression then strengthened to Tropical Storm Amelia briefly before weakening again, before going over the US Virgin Islands and strengthening to a 70 mile per hour tropical storm as it passed to the west of Bermuda, before rapidly intensifying to a category 2 with 110 mile per hour winds, and making landfall in New York City at peak intensity. August & September October & November Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:20 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1974 till:01/01/1975 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1974 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/1974 till:15/06/1974 color:C2 text:Amelia (C2) from:13/06/1974 till:21/06/1974 color:TS text:Belinda (TS) from:20/07/1974 till:29/07/1974 color:C1 text:Carlota (C1) from:25/07/1974 till:06/08/1974 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:17/08/1974 till:29/08/1974 color:C2 text:Ella (C2) from:09/09/1974 till:20/09/1974 color:TS text:Faye (TS) barset:break from:06/10/1974 till:24/10/1974 color:C4 text:Giselle (C4) from:05/11/1974 till:29/11/1974 color:C5 text:Hope (C5) from:07/11/1974 till:10/11/1974 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:19/11/1974 till:25/11/1974 color:TS text:Jonia (TS) from:17/11/1974 till:01/12/1974 color:C2 text:Kerry (C2) bar:Month width:3 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1974 till:01/06/1974 text:May from:01/06/1974 till:01/07/1974 text:June from:01/07/1974 till:01/08/1974 text:July from:01/08/1974 till:01/09/1974 text:August from:01/09/1974 till:01/10/1974 text:September from:01/10/1974 till:01/11/1974 text:October from:01/11/1974 till:01/12/1974 text:November from:01/12/1974 till:01/01/1975 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Amelia On May 29, a low was noted that can possibly have subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. That low began to get organized and show some convection as it began to go to the east, exiting the coast of Florida as it still went east, causing no damages except for some light rain showers and winds about 5 to 10 miles per hour above normal, before going out into the middle of the Atlantic by then, as it went near Cape Verde. On May 30, it began to show even more convection as it went right above Cape Verde, bringing flash flooding to areas and winds about 15 to 20 miles per hour above average, going over land briefly before making a loop, going to the south of Cape-Verde as it showed signs of beginning to develop, following a classic Cape-Verde track. By May 31, the tropical low had been upgraded to Tropical Invest 01, then Tropical Depression One later that day as it gained 25 mile per hour winds, going to the west, staying as a weak depression as it trekked across the Atlantic. By June 1, it still remained as a weak depression, with winds now upped to 30 miles per hour, with convection getting even more organized than before. By June 2, it was briefly upgaded to Tropical Storm Amelia, before weakening down to a depression later that day; showing no signs of strengthening or weakening as it slowly began to go north north west after traversing and trekking around 700 to 800 miles, passing about 100 miles to the north of the Lesser Antilles, causing minor damages with outer bands as winds of 50 miles per hour were reported near the center as the eye of the storm briefly went over the US Virgin Islands, causing rainstorms, and flash flooding to be reported as it was impossible to take off or land from there until the next day. Due to the winds, they decided to upgrade the storm to Tropical Storm Amelia again, with 50 mile per hour winds as it went to the north north west. On June 2, it began to strengthen again, reaching 70 miles per hour as it neared Florida, going in between the passage of Florida and Cuba due to it suddenly turning just to the west, weakening down to 60 miles per hour again as it crossed, bringing heavy rain to the Cuba, the Bahamas and southern Florida, and wind gusts of up to 80 miles per hour. On June 3, it managed to cross before turning to the west similar to a Cape Verde track, going in between Florida going along the coast, before going out more, similar to Irene in the future of 2011; this storm also had a similarity of Sandy later in 2012. By June 4, this storm strengthened to 65 miles per hour as it began to go more north north east, barely missing it before going out and weakening to a weak tropical storm, before going across and going southeast again, strengthening to a mid-end tropical storm Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Season Recreations Category:AGirlCalledKeranique